Vector
Vector (formerly known as Victor Perkins) is the main antagonist of Despicable Me. He is a supervillain and the son of Mr. Perkins, the owner of the Bank of Evil, his mother is never seen or mentioned. The upstart villain is famous for stealing the Great Pyramid of Giza. Vector becomes Gru's arch-enemy when he attempts to hijack the latter's plan of stealing the Moon. Appearance Vector is never seen without his trademark orange jogging suit with a high villainous collar, which can apparently convert into a functional space suit capable of withstanding the rigors of space or a glider suit. This choice of clothing is often mistaken for pajamas by Agnes much to Vector's annoyance. Vector also sports a pudding-bowl haircut, large black glasses, brown eyes, and a sharp, hooked nose. Personality Vector is a rich-spoiled brat and show-off who gets everything that he wants. Vector is highly intelligent but also cocky and has an extreme side of arrogance. However, Vector can also be childish; shown for his liking for cookies, especially "coconutties" inviting Agnes, Edith and Margo into his fortress when they arrived to sell them. Vector also had a tendency for sea life, keeping a pet shark in his home and inventing the squid launcher and the piranha gun. Unlike Gru, Vector had no qualms about kidnapping children and taking them as hostages; even after Gru gave him the moon, he refused to release Agnes, Edith and Margo, inciting an angry Gru to bring him a "world of pain" for reneging on the deal. His relationship with his father is that of a spoiled little child. Like many rich families, parents think that by giving into every desire of their child that it makes up for their lack of support and true parental responsibilities. The lack of attention by the parent could help support Vector's clearly psychopathic tendencies. It is unclear however if Vector is a murderer. All things said he does appear to have anti-social personality disorder. Also, Vector's father is shown to a be a little cold towards him whenever something bad happens, such as the time when Mr. Perkins angrily pointed out that Gru reclaimed the shrink ray from Vector's lair and berated Vector for not even knowing it until it is too late. Powers and Abilities Weapons Vector possesses fish themed weapons that he had came up with and had made. *'Piranha Gun': The Piranha Gun is the first known weapon Vector had invented. This is a small, handgun-like device, that contained several piranhas in a glass bubble. It fired a single piranha a few inches from the gun, before the fish fell to the floor. It is very difficult to get the piranha back into the device, as it is a breech-loading weapon. *'SR-6': The SR-6, more often referred to as just the shrink ray, is, as the informal name implies, a prototype shrink-ray device designed by a top-secret East Asian laboratory. The weapon can shrink any object to the size of an apple. Vector had stole it from Gru right after he had stole it from the East Asian lab. *'Squid Launcher': The Squid Launcher is the second known weapon invented by Vector. It has the ability to shoot a squid several yards. It also has the ability to create a squid out of nowhere when pumped. It is possible to tie a rope or cable to the squid and use it like a grappling hook. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Thieves